INtense Season 6: A Degrassi FanFic
by dtngsonboy
Summary: This season was written before the actual season 6 so its a little off. But its my version of season 6
1. Chapter 1

601-Tiger's Rebirth-Jimmy has an operation so that he might walk again. 

602-Tiger's Rebirth-Jimmy has an operation so that he may walk again.

603-Venus Reincarnation-Manny tries to become an actress the right way well sort of.

604-Same Old New Day-The new school year starts with out the former seniors and with new people

605-The Devils Last Chance-Jay comes back to Degrassi but acceptance is harder than ever.

606-I Live 4 the Day-Jt and Liberty try to get back together. Paige made it into Banting but can't take the pressure and wants to drop out 

607-The Coming of Age-It's Liberty vs. Emma in the battle of school president. Emma cheats and is involved in a love triangle with Peter and Jimmy.

608-The Coming of Age-Emma does not something she can't take back and loses her presidency.

609-Lexicon of Loathe-Marco and Dylan has been going out secretly but their relationship takes a turn for the worst. Linus still has problems accepting others that are not like him. Paige finally discovers who she loves and begs for forgiveness to the one that loves her.

610-You Have No Clue-Ashley who is back from England and Jimmy who broke up with Emma finally will reconnect. Peter who is single is looking for love in the wrong place.

611-Promiscuous-Winter Dance is her and everyone is surprised when Peter brings a weird date. Emma comes backs and hated is a summary of her experience.

612-U Got the Look 2-With the New Year new things happen and change. Toby is tired of being a geek and with help from Manny becomes hot. Someone leaves Degrassi forever.

613-Mocking Bird Song-Sean comes back to Degrassi. Toby is involved in a triangle with Manny and Craig

614-Mocking Bird Song-Sean wants get back with Emma. Toby learns the downside of being hot. 

615-A Second Chance- Liberty accidentally sleeps over Jt's apartment and they wake up there is a surprise waiting outside their door.

616-What Would Jealously Do? - Ellie knows what she wants and it's Craig. Craig and Manny relationship is as good as it gets but what will Ellie do to get Craig's attention.

617-Reunion of Good Times- Tired of all the drama of Degrassi Spinner and Ali make up and senior trip.

618-Reunion of Good Times- The seniors and some other Degrassi students go on the spring break senior trip while Marco is having problems.

619-A Look into the Future- Degrassi members think of the future and college. Graduation is here.

**601-Tiger's Rebirth**

-Jimmy has an operation so that he might walk again

At Degrass Hospital  
doctor-i have good news  
jimmy-what   
doctor-with these test results  
jimmy-tell me  
doctor-Well with these results you qualify for stemback procedure  
jimmy-what   
doctor-Its very simple with this operation you will be able to walk again 

DEGRASSI THEME SONG

_what ever it takes __  
__i know i can make it thru __  
__if i can hold it out __  
__  
_

jimmy-hey manny  
manny-yeah   
jimmy-doctors say i might be able to walk again  
manny-are you serious  
jimmy-no lie  
manny-cool we should celebrate  
jimmy kisses manny  
jimmy-cool like a party  
manny-i like that maybe i can see to get craig to come  
jimmy-remember he's on tour  
manny-oh yeah  
jimmy-think about it soon you can't push me around  
manny-funny but there are ways to celebrate without a party  
jimmy-i see where this is going  
manny-i thought you would

toby-jt   
jt-what   
toby-school about to start  
jt-yeah   
toby-were goona be senoir  
jt-okay   
toby-this year i'm gonna have a life  
jt-sure   
toby-forget about emma and find someone else  
jt-i forgot you guys went out for a week  
toby-it was a pity realtionship  
jt-right   
toby-i don't want that  
jt-new love  
toby-right besides you and liberty  
jt-we don't have a real relationship  
toby-so leave her  
jt-i can't  
toby-i want to be hot  
jt-what ever tobes

manny-emma   
emma-what   
manny-have you heard about jimmy  
emma-spill   
manny-okay jimmy gonna have a operation  
emma-is he sick  
manny-no, to walk again  
emma-wow that's cool  
manny-that didn't sound exciting  
emma-no i mean it. its great for him  
manny-you don't care do you  
emma-no i don't  
manny-well you should act like it he is my boyfriend remember  
emma-i didn't get that memo  
manny-i told you like a billion times  
emma-must if slipped my mind  
manny-forget about me lets talk about emma nelson  
emma-nothing to say  
manny-you're being really cold  
emma-not really  
manny-look when you dated peter behind my back i still supported you but what's your deal  
emma-i don't know right now  
manny-well i'm throwing a party for jimmy after the operation. i'd hope my best friend would show up.  
manny leaves emma's house

Degrassi mall  
jt-hey   
liberty-hey   
jt-i'm about to get off shift.  
liberty-so   
jt-so maybe we could see a movie  
liberty-oh   
jt-oh what  
liberty-i'm on punsihment  
jt-its the summer  
liberty-doesn't matter to my dad besides summer almost over  
jt-you father is making sure we stay apart  
liberty-maybe its for the best  
jt-the adoption was suppose to make everthing better  
liberty-it hasn't it won't  
jt-so i'll guess i'll see you when school starts  
liberty-i guess

marco-jimmy   
jimmy-what's up  
marco-so when do you go under the knife  
jimmy-three days  
marco-are you excitied  
jimmy-yeah i mean last year they said i would never walk again but  
marco-but what isn't this what you want  
jimmy-yeah but after my operation and if it is successful will everyone will expect me to go back to the old jimmy  
marco-i don't know but that's for you to decide  
jimmy-i liked what i've done and accomplished in this wheelchair  
marco-and   
jimmy-i feel like maybe i don't want to walk again  
marco-but you have to. the doctors want to something to change ur life for the better  
jimmy-yeah but in a weird way i feel that rick did that. it might of have been the most horrible thing to happen to me but it changed me for the better  
marco-that's deep  
jimmy-manny's more excitied than i am  
marco-right   
jimmy-i like her and i don't want to disapoint her  
marco-knowing manny she'll support you no matter what you decide to do  
jimmy-yeah   
marco-is there still a problem  
jimmy-my dad  
marco-yeah   
jimmy-its like ever sinse i stopped playing basketball it like he's disapointed in me. He wants things to go back to normal  
marco-like i said its your decision only you can make the right one  
jimmy-yeah thanks i needed to vent  
marco-well i'm always open to receieve venting  
jimmy-right   
marco-that's hot  
jimmy-uh   
marco-oh sorry i got to go i have a date with tim  
jimmy sure

at jimmy's house

jimmy-dad   
jd-yes   
jimmy-you know that whole procedure they're doing  
jd-you're excitied right you'll be able to play basketball  
jimmy-i don't want to play anymore but dad what if i don't want the operation   
jd-what did you say  
jimmy-i said what if i din't want the operation  
jd-there is no what if  
jimmy-that's not fair  
jd-no you know what's not fair i want my son back and i won't get it.   
jimmy-why would you say that  
jd-look i got over the fact you want to be an artist but to not want to walk again that's ludacris  
jimmy-dad its my decision and mine alone  
jd-not really i don't want a crippled son you will have the operation   
jimmy-what kind of crap is that  
jd-it isn't any crap. i want the jimmy brooks before he got shot   
jimmy-forget it because it will never go back. i got shot for a reason and it changed my life for the good you however just don't get me. I can never be the james jimmy brooks you want me to be.  
jd-i can sure try  
jimmy-no you can't and you won't  
jd-so   
jimmy-since were having a "heart to heart" we need to discss something   
jd-what   
jimmy-me moving out  
jd-i don't think so  
jimmy-look i'll be able to walk i won't need you  
jd-that's fine if you want to move out fine but don't expect me to pay for anything.  
jimmy-really   
jd-yeah you can get a job and live for youself  
jimmy-i have no problem with that  
jd-go ahead it will be your biggest mistake  
jimmy-i will

jimmy-manny   
manny-yes James Jimmy Brooks  
jimmy-i don't think i'm goona have the operation  
manny-what   
jimmy-i'm not doing it  
manny-why   
jimmy-its my dad he wants me to go back to the old jimmy or i get kicked out   
manny-for real  
jimmy-yeah   
manny-just asking  
jimmy-you think i'm lying  
manny-kinda yeah  
jimmy-why else would i not have the thing  
manny-your scared  
jimmy-no   
manny-yes you are afraid of change  
jimmy-but i'm not  
manny-you've gotten use to the whole wheelchair thing and don't want to walk. i understand  
jimmy-its not the simple  
manny-are you sure  
jimmy-yes my dad just hates me he said himself he doesn't want a cripple for a son  
manny-that's harsh but don't quit this cause you're mad at him. you are too good for that  
jimmy-i know but  
manny-no jimmy you need to stop being a spoiled lil brat  
jimmy-what   
manny-i'm saying ur dad is stupid everyone knows that but a least you have a dad who slightly cares about you  
jimmy-and you don't have that  
manny-i don't even have a place to stay. emmas' all good and fine but i want to sleep in my bed. don't take advantage of what you have. you have a chance to change ur life.  
jimmy-well   
manny-not also that but you don't have to change you can stay you. the huggable, lovable, awesome bf i have  
jimmy-ur right but i still have a lot to think about  
manny-yeah but if you don't and pressure aside i was waiting for you to walk so we could   
jimmy-funny   
manny-whatever decision you make i'm cool with that  
jimmy-good. i'm glad to have someone like you  
manny- me too


	2. Chapter 2

**602-Tiger's Rebirth part 2**

-Jimmy has an operation so that he might walk again

At Degrass Hospital  
doctor-so have you made your decision  
jimmy-what   
doctor-whether to have the operation  
jimmy-i don't know  
doctor-Today is the scheduled day for it  
jimmy-give me a minute  
jd-jimmy   
jimmy-all right dad i'll do it

DEGRASSI THEME SONG

_what ever it takes __  
__i know i can make it thru __  
__if i can hold it out __  
__  
_

6 weeks later jimmy has finished rehab and it walking normally 

jimmy-manny i'm here  
manny-hey boo  
jimmy-well it tooks two months but i've done it  
manny-i told you would make the right decision  
jimmy-know what walking is not so bad  
manny-you've walked before this  
jimmy-yeah but i feel stronger than ever like a tiger  
manny-i get it here's a name Tiger's Rebirth  
jimmy-i like it  
manny-oh you could draw a glorifing pic. of ur self and call it Tiger's Rebirth  
jimmy-good idea i might just do that  
manny-well you know party's still on  
jimmy-right yeah can't wait  
manny-oh i got a surprise  
jimmy-what   
manny-well since now you can walk you can run  
jimmy-confused   
manny-u are  
jimmy-uh yeah  
manny-well while you were in rehab i got something  
jimmy-something   
manny-a very big something  
jimmy-tell me  
manny-a liescene  
jimmy-a driving liescene  
manny-yes and were going to for a joy ride  
jimmy-cool   
manny-what are you doing over there  
jimmy-what you want me to  
manny-drive yes  
jimmy-i'm not ready  
manny-i'm gonna teach you  
jimmy-uh   
manny-come on it will be fun  
jimmy-um   
manny-you're getting in the car now  
jimmy-angry and i like it. you got me  
manny-lets get this thing started.

manny-seatbelt   
jimmy-yeah   
manny-mirrors   
jimmy-sure   
manny-habds on 10 2  
jimmy-what   
manny-on left and right  
jimmy-i got it  
manny-okay pedal to the metal  
jimmy-alright 

they around in a circle and jimmy is thrilled

jimmy-this is awesome  
manny-i know  
jimmy-i feel so free, wild , and untamed  
manny-good idea right  
jimmy-yep   
manny-time to pull over  
jimmy-i don't want to  
manny-um yeah we have to party at emma's  
jimmy-are you serious  
manny-i told u party's still on  
jimmy-i thought you and emma  
manny-oh don't worry were bestest friends again  
jimmy-that's good u know i think this may be the best day of my life  
manny-stop it ur making me blush  
jimmy-here we are i can't wait for the party  
manny-emma open the door  
emma-what oh manny jimmy congrats  
jimmy-thanks   
manny-i made sure to invite all of our friends  
jimmy-that's cool  
everyone-congrats   
jimmy-thanks guys you didn't have to do all that  
toby-we had too  
hazel-you are the coolest guy of degrassi  
jimmy-hazel   
hazel-hi   
jimmy-this is just great  
spinner-hi jimmy how you doing  
jimmy-what is this  
manny-i invited spinner and jay too  
jimmy-why   
emma-come on this is a party  
jimmy-what ever

manny takes jimmy to the basment

manny-jimmy   
jimmy-explain   
manny-but   
jimmy-why invite them  
manny-because its time to get over it  
jimmy-sorry what  
manny-look the shooting is over the operation is over its time to move on   
jimmy-how do you expect me to do that  
manny-look i know you'll never forget but you need to forgive  
jimmy-well what about rick i'm sure we'll never forgive them  
manny-that's not funny  
hazel comes downstairs  
hazel-is everything all right  
jimmy-i don't know  
manny-its nice that you care but can you go away i'm talking to my boyfriend   
hazel-jealous   
manny-no   
hazel-i just came to tell you craig's here  
jimmy-craig's here  
manny-that was the surprise i got craig to take a break from his tour   
jimmy-that's great and uh hazel thanks for the info but me and manny are in the middle of something  
hazel-fine see you later

manny-okay its time to cheer up  
jimmy-i can do that  
manny-yes you can  
jimmy-okay sorry for my meltdown  
manny-i completely understand  
jimmy-well there is a party upstairs  
manny-yeah lets go before emma this were doing something else  
jimmy- right

craig-you guys are awesome  
emma-thanks   
craig-i want to play a specific song but i'll need a little help  
jimmy-you don't want me to  
craig-come on lets give it up for downtown sasquatch marco, jimmy, and ellie.   
jimmy-manny   
manny-this was emma's idea  
emma-oops   
jimmy-i'll do it  
they start to sing and play well _everybody got a secret... __  
__i can't keep my eye off of you.._   
jimmy starts to do his solo and is loving it. manny grabs her tamberine and joins in. spinner starts feel left out  
spinner-that was suppose to be me  
darcy-its okay  
spinner-no its not i want it to go back before the shooting  
darcy-if you did that we wouldn't be together  
spinner-i would give that up  
darcy-what tellme you don't mean that  
spinner-no   
darcy-cause if you did linus is down the street  
spinner-i don't like that guy  
darcy-good 

jt-great party  
liberty-right   
jt-does things have to be like this  
liberty-like what  
jt-akward   
liberty-i can't answer that  
jt-okay 

toby-emma   
emma-what's up  
toby-this party rockes  
emma-thanks   
toby-can't wait for senoir year right  
emma-yeah   
toby-do you still go out with peter  
emma-oh no didn't i tell you i made him gay  
toby-don't blame yourself  
emma-easier said than done  
toby-its good to have friends to talk to  
emma-yeah i guess

paige walk in

paige-ms paige has arrived  
emma-um didn't someone tell u  
paige-what i'm a queen  
emma-no tell you that you weren't invited  
paige-i kiss one girl and everyone hates me  
emma-sorry did you say you kissed a girl  
paige-ok why didn't i get an invite  
emma-idk i guess you weren't important  
paige-well i'm here now and that's all that matters  
manny-emma   
emma-what   
manny-i wanted to thank you for letting me use the house  
emma-cool   
manny-i'm gald were best friends  
emma-me too  
manny-i think i'm going to ask to move back in at home  
emma-that's good  
manny-not right now but when the time is right  
emma-totally fine  
manny-what would i do without you  
emma-who knows  
jay-i brought beverages  
emma-jay what are you doing  
jay-don't worry sweet cakes  
emma-don't call me that  
jay-stingy   
emma-no but i'm allergic to jerks  
jay-ouch   
emma-get that crap out my house  
jay-right

jay-okay ellie  
emma-jay are you ok  
jay-i'm fine alex  
emma-its emma  
jay-okay ellie  
jay passes out  
spinner-hey ellie could i play the drums a lil bit  
ellie-yeah right  
jimmy-i still don't understand why you came  
spinner-i just wanted my friends back  
jimmy-well that will never happen  
spinner-sorry   
craig-sorry spinner why don't you just leave  
manny-sorry spinner maybe you should go  
spinner-right i'll never be accepted right  
manny-i have forgiven you spinner sometimes people just won't just forgive   
spinner-you think that  
manny-yeah   
spinner-i wish felt that  
jimmy-manny what are you doing  
paige-you guys should stop aruguing i mean this is a party  
darcy-go away  
paige-make me  
darcy-i will  
paige-what cha going to pray  
spinner-paige stop it  
paige-me and your excuse of a girlfriend were talking  
darcy-you can't talk to my man like that  
paige-well darcy u stupid cause me and spinner have been going out for 2 months   
manny-wow   
darcy-is this true  
spinner-maybe   
darcy-how could you  
paige-i know you're a boring loser  
marco-ouch   
darcy pushes paige into the wall and broke emma's vase  
emma-darcy, paige look what you've done  
paige-well if darcy wasn't so jealous you wouldn't have this problem  
darcy-i'm so sorry  
emma-you know what party's over everyone out  
jimmy-emma you can't do this  
manny-right   
emma-they people have to get out now  
toby-i have to go to  
emma-you're not special leave  
jt-comeon tobes me and lib are going to the mall  
liberty-good party i guess see you later emma  
emma-bye

jimmy-maybe we should take a break  
manny-um for what  
jimmy-do i really have to explain  
manny-yes   
jimmy-the party was a disater  
manny-it wasn't that bad  
jimmy-look i want to break up  
manny-i don't get this  
jimmy-right now ur not suppose to  
manny-this is a joke right  
jimmy-i'm not laughing  
manny-i thought this was a good day the driving, music, party. the party wasn't even that bad  
jimmy-i'm at a lost of words  
manny-look whatever issues u have u know i'm there for you  
jimmy-sorry i'm just not use to these things  
manny-i understand but it doesn't mean we have to break up  
jimmy-i don't ever want to break up  
manny-that's good  
jimmy-well we should say bye to craig he has to leave soon  
manny-right 

emma-hi   
peter-hi   
emma-you want to be friends  
peter-what for  
emma-well school starting in a month we sould hhave a fresh start  
peter-you really think that  
emma-yes   
peter-it doesn't matter that i'm gay  
emma-no and oh how about be go shopping later  
peter-we can be friends but i'm not down for the shopping  
emma-ok   
peter-i don't want to anyone's "girlfriend" but i'll be your guy friend who likes guys

jimmy: there goes craig  
manny: yep back on tour he goes  
jimmy: sorry about today  
manny: don't sweat it  
jimmy: no I was a big jerk  
manny: it's okay  
jimmy: i got to make it up to you  
manny: its's no biggie  
jimmy: yes it is this day has been the best day of my life since the shooting and I want to thank you  
manny: stop it you're making me blush  
jimmy: I'm glad you didn't take me seriously when i said i wanted to break up i never want to do that  
manny: god you're gonna make me cry  
jimmy: I'll stop but I want to ask you a favor  
manny: ask anything  
jimmy: you think we could go for another joy ride  
manny: I don't know it is kinda late  
jimmy: that's fine  
manny: I'm just kidding lets go  
jimmy: great  
manny: just wait i have to talk to emma

manny: emma  
emma: manny I'm sorry about the party  
manny: I understand  
emma: you and jimmy going somewhere  
manny: another joy ride  
emma: cool  
manny: what you seem sad  
emma: can I come I'm really bored  
manny: sure em  
emma: let me go get my jacket  
manny: just so you know jimmy's driving  
emma: that's good  
manny: we'll be waiting outside  
emma: okay give me 5 minutes

jimmy, manny, and emma ride into the sunset.

**End of 602**


	3. Chapter 3

**603-Venus Reincarnation**

-Manny tries to become an actress the right way well sort of

At DegrassB Place

place with a lot of acting and modeling agencies

manny-it's my time to shine  
manny walks into agency #1  
manny-hello my name is manny santos and i want to be an actor  
president1-that would be a no  
manny-i haven't done anything yet  
president1-oh i've seen enough have a nice day  
manny walk into three more agenices and they all said the same thing   
manny-I was in that movie  
president2-that's nice but it's a no  
manny-I have many talents  
president3-sure you do  
manny-i'm really good give me a chance  
presiden4-sorry but you're not what i'm looking for  
manny-i understand

manny now at the dot is crying

manny-this has truly been the best day of my life

DEGRASSI THEME SONG

_what ever it takes __  
__i know i can make it thru __  
__if i can hold it out __  
__  
_

emma: manny  
manny: what I'm a failure  
emma: don't say that  
manny: 4 audition and not one good thing about me  
emma: you don't have to listen to people who suck as thier job  
manny: but thier right  
emma: only you can say that you know that's not true  
manny: yes it is  
emma: no  
manny: yes all I wanted to know I was beatiful and good enough to follow my dream  
emma: cheer up they're jerks if they don't see your talents  
manny: no they're being honest  
emma: look it's jimmy  
jimmy: hey baby what's up  
manny: nothing except I want to fall off the face of the earth  
jimmy: um no u won't how bout we go to the movies  
manny: why I'm so ulgy I shouldn't even be in public  
jimmy: if that was true we wouldn't be togther  
manny: you and emma need to stop lying to me  
emma: we have no reason to lie  
jimmy: yeah  
manny: right now I just want to be alone with my cappachino  
emma: okay  
jimmy: well at least let me give u and emma a ride  
manny: I don't want to go to emma's  
emma: where you gonna go  
manny: my real home it's where I belong  
jimmy: that's fine  
emma: promise me you'll be ok  
manny: I will I just really need my mom.

marco: paige come on  
paige: look were going to Banting campus the half way around the world   
hazel: you two are going and I'm stuck living with the parents  
marco: poor baby  
paige: marco. hazel don't worry like I said weren't going to the other side of the world.  
marco: it's only 40 minutes away  
hazel: well you guys moving means that maybe I can find friends who aren't gay  
paige: I'm not gay and maybe you're just jealous  
hazel: sorry but I have nothing to be jealous of  
marco: are you going to b tch or help us move  
hazel: I sorry for being such a loser  
paige: we'll forgive you if help us  
hazel: you're lucky I have no other friends  
marco: so get this thing going  
paige: so I know you're stuck with your parents but what are doing this school season  
hazel: helping ms.H at degrassi  
marco: so when are you going to have a life  
hazel: I can't answer that right now  
marco: that really sucks  
hazel: tell me about it  
paige: cheer up hazel  
marco: knowing paige she'll be doing more partying than studing  
paige: not true I think I mean I know I can't believe my aunt gave me another chance I'm so lucky  
hazel: lucky you  
marco: I'm sensing some drama in the near future  
paige: what  
marco: here comes alex  
alex: hey marco, hazel and that girl who's an evil  
paige: look I'm sorry about the whole thing but I'm busy  
alex: how so  
paige: hazel is helping marco and I move to Banting  
alex: for real how much did you pay to get in that school  
paige: not funny but why do you care you said yourself you have no future   
alex: maybe I do maybe a you are too much of jerk to know what can I do   
paige: okay alex what are going to do  
alex: working at degrassi with hazel but it totally doesn't matter  
marco: is alex having a bond moment  
alex: honey I'm not blond but maybe I should become one  
paige: you know they do say blondes have more fun  
alex: oh really  
paige: yeah  
marco: sorry to interupt can we get a move on  
hazel: right  
paige: well alex good conversation and what not but we really have to go   
alex: cool doesn't matter I have a date anyway his name is Ricky  
paige: so we'll be leaving now

manny now goes to her home

manny: mom are you here  
mm: manuella is that you  
manny: oh mom I've missed you so much  
mm: you too I really miss having my dauther around  
manny: ma I've had a super horrible day  
mm: what's wrong  
manny: I went to 10 auditions and no one wanted me  
mm: your time will come  
manny: thanks mom  
manny's dad walks into the apartment  
manny: hi dad  
md: what is this girl doing in my house  
mm: it's my house too  
manny: dad speak to me  
md: tell your child that she is not welcomed this our house and she should leave very soon  
mm: joseph control yourself  
md: you joke  
manny: dad I miss you I love the way you use to tuck me in at night  
md: ha you expect me believe that  
manny: dad I'm sorry I just want to go back to the old days  
md: when you want to work in a career that won't put a shame to the family name I'll think about it  
manny: dad all I ever wanted to do is make you proud  
md: why would I ever in my life be proud of a slut you can convince your mother all you want but you won't change my view  
manny: daddy  
md: don't daddy me  
mm: joseph  
md: what I'm being honest and you should be too  
mm: your father's right manuella it would be best if you leave  
manny: mom, dad so this is it. (manny starts to cry) I don't need this. I have people who love and care about me. I thought my you guys were one of those people. But you know what I'll not cry, but I will leave with the little dignity I have left bye father, ma.

paige: yay were like totally here. (At Banting)  
marco: it's about time  
hazel: sorry I'm not a good highway driver  
marco: I was talking about paige for once  
hazel: oh  
paige: what  
marco: um the facts about how you left the gas money with dylan or how you had to pee every 15 minutes  
paige: you'll get ur money back and when a girl has to go...  
hazel: please that applies but not when you go 20 times a day  
paige: shut up  
marco: we could talk all day or we go to our rooms  
hazel: so do I leave now  
paige: no unless you want  
marco: did u just hear what I said. girls  
paige: and I thought you were one of the girls marco  
marco: that would be your slutty brother  
hazel: that was kind of mean  
paige: right hazel and uh marco if you weren't you dylan wouldn't be a slut   
marco: can we just go to the dorm  
hazel: I have to be home in 3 hours  
paige: let's go then

manny: my dad hates me  
emma: look it doesn't matter what you did in the past your dad doesn't have the right to talk to you like that  
jimmy: yeah your dad is a huge jerk  
manny: tell me about it  
jimmy: I can make you forget about him tonight  
manny: how  
jimmy: I don't know I was thinking we could...  
emma: manny remember we were suppose to go to the benefit tonight  
manny: right go endangered turtles  
emma: you don't have to go I've just been thinking about all summer  
manny: I'll go no problem  
jimmy: I can come for moral support to  
emma: thanks I guess

paige: oh my god I just love my room  
hazel: stop it you're making get jealous  
paige: it wouldn't be the first time  
hazel: what you say  
paige: oh nothing  
hazel: right

manny: I'm not gonna let this affect me and my dreams  
emma: you shouldn't  
jimmy: your dad is a jerk  
manny: like I said last year I'm gonna be an attress no matter so what if my family hats me  
emma: that's good  
manny: I have another audition  
jimmy: where  
manny: well it's my last chance and not my first selection but  
emma: what  
manny: I want to audition for the little kids show that jt used to do  
emma: are you serious  
manny: yes  
jimmy: you like kids like that  
manny: well I said it wasn't my first choice but why would it matter  
jimmy: no reason  
manny: what you don't like kids  
jimmy: if you do I do  
manny: that doesn't answer my question  
jimmy: well kids are just things I don't plan on having  
manny: how could you say that having kids is the best thing you could do   
jimmy: but remember you wouldn't know  
emma: so I was thinking what to wear to the event  
manny: how could you say something so mean  
jimmy: it's the truth isn't it  
manny: what is your deal  
jimmy: no deal you brought up the subject  
manny: I wanted you to be honest and not be a total ass  
emma: yeah that event it's going to be great  
jimmy: I was honest  
manny: Well you know maybe you were right  
jimmy: right about what  
manny: us taking a break emma I gotta go and get ready for the audition I'll be at your house later for the event  
emma: cool

manny storms out the dot

emma: jimmy what the hell was that  
jimmy: I don't know

Manny takes a nap before the audition

I'm going to be an actress and academy winning actress and you can sell this for a million dollars because I'm gonna be famous

Manny wakes up from her nightmare

Manny: when will I be over this it's been a year? I want to forget this whole thing the tape, peter, Craig. I need to let this leave my mind

Manny realizes she only has an hour till her audition

Manny: oh my god I have only an hour till the audition I have to get ready. But what am I going to wear? The last audition I went to they said I was a good actress but my look was too conservative. Me Manny Santos a conservative girl, that statement I've never heard before. But they have to be right they are the ones with the money. What to do what to do?

Manny looking through her closet finds the "manniest" outfit ever but feels she maybe going to far

Manny: This short skirt and pink tank is so hot. I can't wear this. They're gonna take one good look at me and say, "Slut". But do I have any other option? I wish I could be the me I want to be.

Manny gets to the audition on time

Producer: Manny Santos

Manny: That's me.

Producer: You are Manny Santos?

Manny: Yes

Producer: I'm sorry but the position you are auditing for is already taken.

Manny: Are you serious?

Producer: Yes, have a nice day.

Manny: I know Jt Yorke.

Producer: Oh you do, well I was glad when he quit.

Manny: Tell me the truth.

Producer: It's simple your attire well I don't the network will like it if little girls would want to be you and we can't have that. There's a place down the street where you would get a job easily.

Manny: I understand I'm gonna go.

Emma is waiting outside hoping for good news but all she finds is a down and out Manny

Manny: Em it was horrible and I don't want to talk about

Emma: Well do you still want to go to the event?

Manny: No I have to get ready for school next week it's going to be great.

Emma: Okay but Manny are you going to be okay?

Manny: Just fine. I'm okay being a loser who has no one to love them.

Emma: Forget the event I'm going to stay with you no one should be this depressed.

Manny: What about Peter?

Emma: I'm pretty sure he'll find some guy to hang out with anyway saving the earth is starting to get boring.

Manny: Okay where is the real Emma?

Emma: Right here always and forever.

Manny: You really are my best friend you know that?

Emma: I know.

**End of 603**


End file.
